Oh Innocent Blackstar…
by tenniskitten
Summary: Under Rewrite! But feel free to check it out! Read at your OWN risk! What happens when soul and kid are having "fun" and Black*star listens in on them? A One-Shot! Other Chappies will be moved to a new story! Check it out and I hope you like it! DTK x Soul Bondage, Yaoi, Humiliation, Exhibitionism?, Voyeurism?


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Oh innocent Black*star…

"God...kid...please don't tease me" soul panted. We were at my house, it was a Thursday night. All of the others were outside playing truth or dare(1) Why we were doing these things were beyond us, but it was fun and felt good to be childish. During all this activity I would get angry if soul choose 'Dare' and ended up touching someone or holding hands with them. I had dragged him into the house about ten minutes ago and during that time we had undressed and made out like we would die without the other. That brings us to now to where we are currently in the beginning of more interesting foreplay.

I shifted down to above soul's member and brushing it at the tip with my lips.

"God...Kid...please don't tease me" soul panted.

"But, you're so hard just from kissing" I mocked.

"Your kissing, not cool do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Nope, but I suddenly wanna find out" I replied leaning up and raping his lips with my own. I bit at his bottom lip asking for entry which he immediately accepted happily. Poking around I decide to play a bit more, as I found his tongue. Grabbing it with my teeth I nipped at it. Soul moaned as he stuck his tongue out to reply to the request. I wrapped my mouth around the pink flesh and began to suck on it. Soul was moaning as his hands made their way up my shirt to play with my nipples. I gasped and released the rosy bud I was sucking on.

"Thanks it's hard to talk without this" he said licking my neck burning a spark down my own spine. Moving my leg I slid it past soul's southern part as he bucked to meet the touch, his head springing back to look at me.

"Nobody can play with death and get away with it" I huskily whispered in his ear, sending a chill down his own spine. "Paybacks a bitch isn't it?" I was feeling quiet possessive tonight, especially if it was pertaining to my lover. I don't know what came over me but I wanted to play rough, have soul beg and wither under me while moaning my name. I simply wanted control over every inch of his being, him wanton and unable to cum without me saying so.

"Hey soul, let's play a game" I grinned "It's a fun game. Wanna know the rules?"

"We were playing a game when you pulled me away and started ravishing me" He questioned

"This one is a better game, I promise" I said as I gently regained my earlier pace as we kissed again.

"Tell me"

"First it starts when you finish your speech, if you make a moan first I get to call for everyone I want to come to the door, it's locked but they will hear you and your begging to be fucked harder and faster."

Soul could only whimper at the thought of him being heard. It was wrong and he knew it, still he couldn't help but like the fact everyone would know he belong to Kid.

"Fine, if you moan first you have to tell everybody what happens in here. How you love it when I moan your name and how you always-"

"Ok, ok enough it's a deal right?"

"Yep"

"Good cause it starts now" I grin looking at my lover under me. I quickly maneuver to attack his neck, sprinkling feathery kisses along the vain. Snaking up to his ear at the tip and nibbling on it. Soul took a deep breath to keep from crying out. His ears are amazingly sensitive and he loved it when I would whisper romantic things in them that sound dirty. I grabbed his arms and pinned them about his head.

"Never leave me I love you, and I love it when you moan my name, it makes me hard and hot when you wither under me crying it out" I started teasing "The way you suck me in so hard yet still beg for it harder and faster" I decided then and there I wouldn't let soul move and I would stay in control. Soon soul's deep breaths became pants of want. I teasingly slid over his need several times fingering the slit. And got my knees under his lower back while he laid down straddling me. Grabbing a ribbon off the side table I tied his hands to the headboard. Nipping at the pale perks that stood like hills, I swallowed one while pinching at the other and repeated the process with the other. Then I went lower on the wide spread legs, I looked at soul who was biting his lip extremely tough. I started licking at the rim as precome slid down his inner thigh. Lapping it up I started flicking my tongue at the head of the throbbing member leaving trails of Silvia to its base. As soul buckled for more pressure he threw his head back. I did this all Because I wanted him know who owned him, who he cried out for when he came, how he moan it with such an erotic voice as he begged for release of the pleasure, who he needed to whisper words in his ear to excite him during the long, annoying class hours that I couldn't touch him and fill him. Feeling a nudge from a knee I looked up.

"Do it..." he panted, saliva trickling down his chin while white hair easily flowed down his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I-I need you"

"Need me, to do what?" I innocently asked smirking as this was soul's limit.

"To fuck me! Fuck me senseless! To make me cum, beg and wither under you! God...kid...please have mercy...and...fuck...me"

"My, such a naughty boy you are using such words, I think that deserves punishment"

"Yes! Please...punish me!" Cried soul, I untied the ribbon to flip him around to the end of the bed where there was more railing and retied it. Reaching for the lube we keep handy I coated my own dick in it before getting more and pushing a finger in soul's ass.

"You moaned first" I spoke to him as I leaned over him. Putting a second finger in soul who was quietly groaning to push harder, yet tempting as it was I only pushed in a third finger. Soul pushed back on it every time I pushed in.

"Hurry up already" groaned soul.

"Relax we have enough time to do this forever." I laughed.

Meanwhile outside the door...

"Hey, Kid are you in there? Everyone is here looking for you" Asked black*star as he was about to knock.

"Hey, Patty!" Maka yelled as her book was ripped out of her hands.

"Sssshhhh!" Quieted patty pointing to the door. A quite groan reached everyone's ears over a muffled laugh.

"Soul, do you like it when you are so close but still can't?" we heard Kid ask. 'Are they working on something?' they all thought.

"No please...just... do...it already" begged soul.

"What are they doing!" Maka wisped turning a little red "we are leaving now" she grabbing everyone and pushed them in the next room leaving black*star there. About to leave he heard a moan and ragged breathing. He froze and turned around to go back to the door listening.

Back inside the room...

I slid my hand down his cock torturing him slowly with swift touches. He was panting like a dog in heat and begging to hurry up. Deciding even I had enough I thirst in in one try.

"Ahhh! god...so...good! Soul cried out bucking wildly against air "Harder...please Kid!" Grabbing his hips I held them still and ground in and out a few times. Soul started moaning. Instead of grinding in him, I started stabbing deep into his tight muscle. When I heard my target was located. A moaning soul thurst back and cried out.

"Untie me!" he pleaded as bucked wildly.

"No, today you will cum just from your ass" I replied as I shove in a little deeper than the last.

"No! God harder! Harder!" Bending down I nipped his ear and laughed as he moaned. As my hand slide over soul's white hair and I whispered in his ear so only he could here.

"Moan my name, moan it for me"

"Kid! Good kid! Do it!" soul cried out.

"Do what?" I asked violently pushing into his prostate.

"Let me release!"

"Sure, when I say so I want you to do just that, ok?"

"O-Ok" he whimpered.

One final shove and I yelled it, "Cum!" and just as he did I followed suit. We both laid there tried and panting. I pulled out of soul and quickly cleaned up while soul laid there still panting. I pulled him up, clean him and redressed him less than five minutes. Walking of the door we stared in horror as Black*star run up to us.

"Hey you guys! Teach me that new move you learned, ok?" yelled Black*star.

Oh innocent Black*star…

Hey you guys this is Lacey! I'm down…finally! Stayed up all night long writing this took me 1 day!

What a second chap?

R&R thxs n.n

-TennisKitten


End file.
